


It's Been a While

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Endverse, Endverse!Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt received from endverseevdraen on tumblr.</p><p>Dean walks in on future!Cas getting high on life...and other things...and he flips. Cas not only keeps his cool, but is enjoying Dean's concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

"Endverse. Dean and Cas arguing about Castiel’s interesting lifestyle choices.

“Are you stoned?”

"Generally, yeah."

The cocky little bastard haf a smirk the size of Texas plastered on his sweat-glistened face, and it only made Dean’s teeth ache with how hard he was clenching his jaw. No way did his stomach just do some stupid backflip. It was nausea from the stench of ragweed and cologne. Had to be.

"Out. Out, out, get out!" He commanded the girls who surrounded the former angel, and something in his tone must have matched that of his 2014 self, because their lazy smiles twisted into frowns, and they all but ran from the room.

Castiel’s leer softened into something a little less mocking. “You haven’t acted possessive over me in a long time, Dean. I miss it.”

Dean faltered, but recovered quickly. “Possessive? Because I wanted to have a private conversation?”

"Yes, possessive. I saw your eyes flash when Natalie touched my chest. You don’t have to admit anything to me, Dean. But please don’t deny it. Forgive me, but, it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way for you."

Dean didn’t quitw know where to start touching pn any of the things Cas had just told him, and he mulled it over in his mind before deciding he was going to leave all of that alone.

Instead, he said, “What the Hell are you doing to yourself? You’re high as a kite, you’re up to your ears in women—which, don’t get me wrong, buddy, good for you—but this isn’t like you. This isn’t…you’re not…”

He couldn’t quite spit out what he had to say, and Cas respected that for the few minutes it took for Dean to find his voice. Cas smiled and tilted his head in that way that his Cas always does, and his heart broke.

"You’re good."

Castiel’s smile widened, “thank you, Dean. The last time you told me that, I was dusting dirt off my knees.” Dean didn’t react at first, because he wasn’t entirely sure what Cas meant by that, but suddenly the realization of his innuendo his him like a freight train and he cringed.

"Okay, can you stop that? I haven’t done anything like what you’re saying, okay?" He pointed out the open window," That douchebag out there, busting caps in the backs of innocent people’s heads, that ain’t me, and ain’t gonna be. Sorry to disappoint you, man."

If anything, Dean’s small rant only made Castiel’s sparkle even more. He got up fr his position in the floor and walked towards Dean with a boldness that Dean’s angel didn’t possess.

"God, I’ve missed you," Cas breathed, cupping Dean’s face in his hands. "I’ve missed this…"

He leaned forward, capturing Dean’s mouth in a fiery kiss that—had the contact of their mouths not short-circuited his brain—would have had him shoving Castiel off of him with a ‘what the hell, dude!’ and a gay joke.

As Castiel pulled away, Dean felt himself leaning forward, like Dean’s lips were the magnetic pole to Castiel’s. Cas let him, and they kissed again, all the while Dean’s eyes were closed and Cas’ mouth was stretched into a grin.

Cas tasted like stale pot and whiskey. But more than that, Cas tasted like the way water smelled or the way sunshine felt. Cas tasted nature, and purity. Completion, his mind whispered, as Cas sank his teeth into Dean’s lip.

"What the Hell?" Dean jumped away from Cas, his lips still burning from the kiss. He felt like he’d just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Cas looked like a cat with a canary. Same sin, different level of pride.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"I’d forgotten, Dean."

2014- him had been speaking to him, but it was Cas who spoke. Both Winchesters turned to look at him.

"Forgotten?"

"What your mouth tasted like. What your skin smelled like." Cas ducked his head, shy for the first time since Dean had come across him. "What reciprocated love felt like."

Neither Dean responded, and Cas seemed not to have expected them to. Dean would never admit to such a thing. Not right here, not now..maybe not ever. And future- him seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Meet me at my tent. Five minutes. Mandatory meeting, emergency stats." He rattled off, turning away. "I expect you both there."


End file.
